


Tables Turned

by faierius



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!gladio, gladnoct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: Gladio learns it's okay to switch roles once in a while.





	Tables Turned

                Stretching languidly, Gladio’s eyes roamed over the dead-still form of the man sleeping next to him. Messy black hair obscured his slack features as he drooled mindlessly on the hotel’s cheap pillowcase. He was so out if it, so exhausted, his body barely showed signs of life.

                Gladio was jealous.

                Every time he and Noct had sex, it was the same thing. Gladio would pull out after finishing, ready to cuddle or clean up, and Noct would pass out within thirty seconds. It was cute, but a little obnoxious at the same time. It made him wonder what it felt like to be so satiated, so exhausted, he couldn’t even form a single word before falling asleep. Not that he _didn’t_ feel completely satisfied when they finished, but he was sure Noctis had an entirely different experience. Gladio’s role wasn’t as invasive, and probably not as draining.

                Reaching across the bed, Gladio poked a week old, fading bite mark on Noct’s left ass cheek. That had been a fun night. A marathon, really. Ignis reamed them the next day for everything from keeping he and Prompto awake in the adjoining room, to broken hotel furniture, to waking up at noon. But it was so worth it. Nothing had been out of bounds that night.

                Well, almost nothing.

                They had a brief argument in the middle of their third round. Noct was splayed out on his belly near the foot of the bed, Gladio leaning over him with the tip of his cock pressing against the man’s abused entrance. One hand braced his weight on the bed, the other pushed down firmly between Noct’s shoulder blades. Sweat and saliva coated their skin, bite marks, bruises, and scratches decorating their bodies. Breathing hard, Gladio was just about to push into that tight, inviting heat when Noct rolled his hips away.

                “The hell are you doing?” Gladio growled, a shiver racing through him as the head of his dick dragged across Noctis’ ass cheek.

                “Let me do you this time,” Noctis breathed, squirming beneath Gladio’s hand.

                Gladio barked out a laugh, hand sliding over Noctis’ back and the curve of his backside. He rubbed the rough pad of his thumb over Noctis’ red, twitching hole. Noct moaned low in his throat, subconsciously pushing back against Gladio’s hand.

                “That’s not gonna happen. Besides, you clearly want _me_ to do _you_ again, Highness.” To make his point, he slipped his thumb inside. Noct whimpered.

                “C’mon! Just once. Please?” The question morphed into a whine as Gladio stretched Noct with his thumb. Burying his face against his forearms, Noct tried to move away from Gladio’s hands.

                A deep chuckle rumbled through Gladio as Noctis wiggled his backside back and forth. “You’re making a damn poor attempt at getting away, Little Prince. You wanna top me? You’re gonna have to fight me.”

                After a half-assed attempt to struggle against Gladio, Noct gave in to the man’s expert hands. And tongue. The rest of the night went on, business as usual. Noctis hadn’t brought it up since.

                A scowl twitched through Gladio’s heavy brows. Why _didn’t_ he let Noct top that night? Literally nothing was stopping Noctis from trying a different role. Well, nothing but Gladio’s pride. He didn’t fear it hurting. He wasn’t worried about Noctis messing something up or going too fast. He _certainly_ had no qualms about the potential level of pleasure he could receive. It really was just his ego and pride as a dominant alpha-male type keeping him from a new, different experience.

                Thinking about it while watching Noctis sleep, Gladio found one of his hands already leisurely gliding up and down his half-hard cock.

                Sliding down the bed, he reclined and spread his legs. Bringing his free hand up to his mouth, he drew his index and middle finger between his lips. Sucking on his fingers, he felt his heart thumping hard in his chest. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous; it wasn’t as though he was a teen about to get caught masturbating. Really, the worst that would happen would be Noct waking up and teasing him, but then they’d just end up having more sex. Not really a loss, in Gladio’s mind.

                When his fingers were good and wet, he withdrew them from his mouth and breathed out a calming sigh. Readjusting his hips, he moved his hand between his legs. As his other hand stroked idly up and down his cock, he hesitated only briefly before touching his wet fingers to his hole. Moving the digits in a firm, slow circle, he massaged the ring of muscle the same way he had for Noct the first time.

                A quiet groan escaped him as he let his head fall back against the pillow. Closing his eyes, he found himself enjoying this new sensation. He had yet to slip a finger inside, but this part felt nice. It was relaxing and turning him on at the same time. He might do this more often. Or better yet, have Noct do it for him while he was giving him a blowjob.

                The mental image of the haughty young prince staring up at him with tear-rimed eyes, mouth full, one hand busy between Gladio’s cheeks while he jerked himself with the other…

                Another groan, louder than the last, accompanied Gladio pushing his middle finger inside himself. He hissed out a breath at the bizarre sensation. For some reason, he expected it to hurt, or even sting a little. It didn’t. It was hot and tight and kinda tingly. He wanted to feel more of this weird new sensation. So he pushed his finger deeper. His muscle clenched around the intrusive digit and he moaned low and loud as he slid it back out. He repeated the motion a few times, each stroke making his cock throb in his hand. Who would have thought he’d be so sensitive there?

                From his experience with Noctis, he could feel when he was getting soft enough to add the other finger. It was dry by now, but it didn’t seem to matter as he pushed it in next to his middle finger. Of course, he wouldn’t want to put anything bigger in without lube, but this was perfect. The angle was awkward, and he couldn’t get any deeper than his second knuckle, but it already felt so good. He wanted to know what it felt like to have more, deeper, inside.

                Breathing deeply, Gladio forced his eyes open as he rolled his hips to get more of his fingers inside. What he could reach wasn’t feeling like enough anymore, and he was too far in to stop.

                Releasing his dribbling cock to reach for the lube on the nightstand, Gladio leaned over and looked directly into sleep-fogged midnight blue eyes.

                “Hey,” he breathed in greeting.

                Noctis’ lip curled. “Havin’ fun there, big guy?”

                Gladio couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as he withdrew his fingers. “Be having more fun if you helped me out here.” Rolling over, he pushed Noctis onto his back.

                “You do this while I’m sleeping often?” Noctis asked, blinking up at him.

                Bracing himself with a hand on either side of Noctis’ head, Gladio straddled the man’s waist. “Last time I had to beat it on my own was before you and I hooked up.”

                Noctis rolled that thought around in his head. “We’ve been sleeping together nearly four years.”

                A grin washed over Gladio’s face. “You’re an insatiable Royal Pain in my ass.”

                Lowering his gaze, Noctis looked between their bodies, eyes locking on Gladio’s hefty cock. “So, uh, what changed your mind? You were adamant when I asked to top before.”

                Gladio shrugged awkwardly. “Curiosity. You always look like you’re enjoying yourself, so I thought I’d see what all the fuss is about.”

                Quirking a brow, Noctis simply stared at the big man.

                “Hey, if you wanna watch me with judgy eyes, I don’t need to include you in this experiment,” Gladio growled, lowering his face until his nose brushed Noct’s.

                “I saw the way you were moving; your fingers aren’t long enough to do it yourself,” Noctis retorted, moving a fraction of an inch closer.

                “But your dick is?” Gladio taunted, voice low and gravelly.

                “Want me to show you?” Any remaining tiredness in Noct’s eyes dissipated to be replaced by dark heat.

                Gladio responded by smashing his lips against Noctis’. They opened up to one another with practiced ease, using just enough tongue, teeth, and lips to make the other melt. With their mouths temporarily occupied, they maneuvered themselves into a comfortable position without parting. Gladio allowed Noctis to gently push him onto his back and then tugged the smaller man on top of his body. Their height difference made it difficult for Noctis to settle between his legs and kiss him simultaneously, so Gladio pushed himself up onto his elbows to minimize the distance.

                Noctis wasted no time, part of him fearing Gladio would change his mind at any moment. One hand gently rubbed one of the man’s massive, muscular thighs, while the other prodded gently between firm ass cheeks. Gladio moaned into Noctis’ mouth as nimble fingers simply rubbed against the opening.

                Breaking the kiss long enough to snatch the lube off the nightstand, Gladio shoved it against Noctis’ chest. His lips only touched the Prince’s briefly before he moved to nibble at the man’s earlobe. Noctis groaned, his eyes slipping shut. Chuckling, Gladio slid his tongue into Noct’s ear, happy to make him blush.

                “Dammit, Gladio! If you do that, I can’t focus,” Noctis growled, clutching the tube in his hand.

                “Want some help from a master?”

                Noctis opened his eyes to glower at Gladio. “Maybe I _should_ make you do this yourself?”

                “Aw, c’mon Highness. It isn’t hard, promise.”

                “Just let me do this, jerk.”

                Laughing, Gladio flopped back against the pillows and folded his arms behind his head. His tattoo pulled and stretched with his muscles, distorting the giant eagle marking his torso. “I’m not gonna stop you, Noct.”

                Narrowing his eyes, Noct uncapped the lube and squeezed some onto his hand. After a brief glance, he focused his attention on his task. He was going to make Gladio feel good, dammit. Coating his fingers with the slippery substance, Noctis pushed two fingers inside. Gladio’s fingers were thicker than his, but at the same time, Noctis had a better angle and was able to push his fingers in much deeper. Gladio let out an appreciative sigh as Noctis wiggled his fingers in the tight passage.

                “You’re good at that,” Gladio told Noctis, watching him with half-lidded eyes. “You do it to yourself?”

                Noct smirked briefly as he curled his fingers. “Did nothing to prepare me for the real thing, though.”

                Gladio grinned, pushing his hips back against Noctis’ hand. In response, Noctis added a third finger. “Oh yeah,” he moaned.

                Noctis was almost certain the man was playing this up for his benefit. He hadn’t even down half the things Gladio usually did for him, yet his cock was twitching and dripping, begging for attention. Then again, he wasn’t in a much different state.

                “Why’d you stop?”

                Noctis raised his head, blinking at Gladio. “Huh?”

                “Your fingers stopped moving.”

                Looking down at his hand, he saw he had indeed stopped moving. His wet digits were half-way out when he ceased his motions, and Gladio’s entrance was twitching around them, expecting more. Not wanting to tell Gladio he had gotten distracted by his own thoughts, he slammed his fingers back inside. Twisting them around, he wiggled them until he found the little bundle of nerves he sought. Whenever Gladio rubbed his, he always saw stars from the pleasure. He hoped the big guy had the same reaction. Noctis looked up at the man’s face as he touched the spot deep inside Gladio.

                Biting his lip, the big guy wore a deep furrow in his brow as he let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan. “Shit, Noct. Do that again.”

                Noctis did as he was asked, only this time he kept rubbing.

                Gladio grunted, one hand smacking flat against the bed. He curled his toes in the sheets, his mouth falling open. “Fuck! Noct, stop. I feel like I’m gonna piss myself.” Chest heaving, he tried to worm away from the man’s relentless fingers.

                “You won’t.”

                “Fuckin’ stop!”

                Noctis pulled his hand back at the sharpness in the man’s voice. He held his gaze with wide eyes. “What?”

                Sagging against the bedding, Gladio felt heat creep into his cheeks. “Shit. That got overwhelming real fast,” he breathed, draping an arm across his eyes.

                Smiling softly, Noctis leaned over Gladio’s form to pepper kisses across his abs. “It’s scary, but I promise it feels amazing.”

                “I believe you, but we’ll save it for another time. I don’t wanna cum before you put it in.”

                “Like you make me do? Every single time.”

                Gladio combed his fingers through Noctis’ hair, pushing limp black locks away from his forehead. “I like making you feel good,” he told the younger man as he cupped his cheeks.

                “I do, too. But you never let me,” Noctis replied with a pout.

                Frowning, Gladio brushed his thumb across Noct’s cheek. “What? How come you never said anything before?”

                Cheeks flushed, Noctis continued to pout as he leaned into Gladio’s hand.

                “Well, you can do whatever you want to me right now. I’ll keep my hands to myself. Not something that’s easy to do when you’re involved.”

                “I’ll take my time later. I don’t think I can take much more of you moaning beneath me before I explode.”

                “Then what are you waiting for?” Grinning, Gladio shifted his hips, sliding closer to Noctis.

                The amusement mixed with lust in the big man’s molten brown eyes was doing _things_ to Noct. Things that made him worry he might not be able to satisfy this infuriatingly attractive man before cumming.

                Shaking off the bizarre bout of self-doubt, Noctis returned his attention to the task at hand. Picking up the lube again, he squeezed more onto his already messy palm. Taking himself in hand, he leisurely stroked his length, thoroughly coating himself with lube. Gladio watched him with soft eyes, gently stroking himself in time with Noctis’ movements.

                A tiny rock of trepidation settled in the pit of Gladio’s belly as he stared at Noctis’ erection. The size of the thing was nothing to scoff at; he had gagged on it more than once. While his own was slightly above average in length, it was also thick. Noct’s was long. Not ridiculously so, but a good half-inch longer than his own. And it was going inside him. _Deep_ inside him. Shit.

                Shuffling closer on his knees, Noctis put one hand on the inside of Gladio’s thigh as he lined himself up with his other hand. “You ready?”

                Licking his lips, Gladio’s eyes flicked up to glance at Noct’s flushed face. “Is it too late to say no?”

                “Course not. I’ll stop if you really want me to.” Sitting back on his heels, Noctis rubbed his hand up and down the firm muscle of Gladio’s thigh

                Exhaling a steadying breath, Gladio shook his head. “No, I can do this. I wanna know if it feels as good as you make it look, babe.” He didn’t need to tell the man his fear was pushed to the back burner simply by seeing the disappointment flicker across his face. Noct wanted to do this, and Gladio liked to give Noct what he wanted. If Noct wanted to dress only in Iggy’s diving gloves and spank him with a belt, Gladio would probably let him.

                That was an experiment for another time.

                Making himself relax, Gladio spread his legs a little further and put his hand over Noct’s. “Okay.”

                Rolling his bottom lip between his teeth, Noctis pressed the head of his cock against Gladio. Slowly and carefully, he eased himself past the tight, quivering ring of muscle. A shuddering sigh escaped him while Gladio sucked a sharp breath between his teeth. Squeezing Noct’s hand, Gladio cursed at the mild sting that accompanied the pressure spreading into his body. Heat washed over him, and the deeper Noctis pushed, the hotter he felt. It was so weird being on this end of the act. He could feel Noctis’ pulse inside him as a pleasant numbness radiated through his pelvis.

                “This isn’t as bad as you made it seem the first time,” he teased, sliding his hand up to squeeze Noctis’ bicep.

                “Well,” Noct growled through clenched teeth, “I learned through experience what _not_ to do. Besides, I’m not all the way in yet.”

                “Just go for it. How bad can it be?”

                Taking Gladio’s bravado as a challenge, Noctis snapped his hips forward, seating himself completely inside the man with a hard thrust.

                “Holy shit!” grunted Gladio, fingers digging into Noct’s arm.

                “Bad?” Noct asked, falling forward and balling his fists into the comforter to either side of Gladio’s waist. Sweat prickled his forehead as he struggled to remain still.

                “Not _bad_ , exactly. Just entirely unexplainable.”

                “It’s weird, right? Having something so deep inside you.”

                It was _very_ weird. But very good at the same time. The hot, wet, _drag_ inside him sent stars shooting through his body. His nerve endings thrummed, and his muscles clenched around the fullness deep in his body. “A guy could get addicted to this,” he whispered, reaching up to thread his fingers into Noctis’ hair.

                Pulling back, Noct thrust back in with a wet squelch and a breathy moan from Gladio. Suddenly he craved more of that sound with his entire being and began rolling his hips in a slow, steady pace. It was agonizing, but sooner than he would have thought, Gladio was asking for more. Faster and harder. Hooking his hand behind Gladio’s knee, Noct pushed his leg up against his torso. The big guy held on to the other one and wrapped his free hand around his attention-starved cock.

                With a better angle, Noctis could slam his hips against Gladio’s ass, giving him what he wanted. Thrusting hard into him, Noct reached that special spot inside almost every time. Sweat and lube coated Gladio’s legs, making it hard to keep a good grip as he pounded the man into the bed. They bounced into the mattress together, Noct leaning forward and propping Gladio’s leg over his shoulder.

                Head thrown back, cheeks flushed and mouth hanging open in pleasure was a damn good look for Gladiolus Amicitia.

                Not that Noctis was bias or anything.

                Gladio cursed and bit down on his lip. Noct could tell he was almost ready, judging by the frantic movements of his hand on his dick and the way his muscles clenched painfully around Noctis.

                The room was a cacophony of skin slapping skin, wet smacks, grunting, and colorful language. Noctis was amazed how much more he was noticing now that he wasn’t completely absorbed in Gladio. This was good, different. Though Noct wasn’t sure he liked it as much as the usual.

                Gladio’s entire body began to flex as the knot of tension in his belly wound tighter and tighter. The pool of heat in his pelvis was scary, but in a good way, and he could tell this would be more intense than usual. Stars exploded behind his closed lids each time Noct struck _that_ spot inside him and he could feel his control slipping. It only took a few more seconds, a few more thrusts before everything unraveled, and he came hard. Thick spurts of sticky fluid painted his chest and stomach, pooling in the creases of his muscles.

                Collapsing in a heavy, panting mess against the bed, Gladio let himself relish in the minor aftershocks of his orgasm. He had almost forgotten Noctis was still inside him until a rush of hot fluid flooded inside him, filling him up. More pleasurable tingles coursed through his limbs, punctuated a final time as Noct slid from his passage.

                Sighing, Noctis fell on top of Gladio, snuggling into his usual spot. “Was it everything you hoped it would be?” he yawned.

                “Oh yeah,” the big man affirmed, hugging Noctis against his side and kissing his forehead. “I’m exhausted. You gonna pass out on me again, babe?”

                Noctis shook his head. “Nah, I’m not that sleepy this time.”

                Gladio’s jaw nearly dislocated in a wide yawn. “I am. Though I could really use a shower.”

                Noctis chuckled, pulling the blanket up over their hips. “I’ll get something to clean you up in a bit. Go to sleep, big guy. You deserve a nap.”

                Smiling, Gladio’s eyes drifted shut and he felt sleep pulling at him. A few blissful minutes passed, and he was almost asleep before there was a knock at the door. Forcing his eyes open, he wasn’t even remotely surprised to see the door already opening.

                “I didn’t hear anyone say _come in_ , Specs,” Noct grumbled, blushing as he tried to hide behind Gladio’s bulk.

                “I won’t be long,” the man replied with a hint of amusement on his face.

                “Sure as hell hope not, because you’re not invited,” Gladio growled.

                Rolling his eyes, Ignis locked his gaze on Gladio. “Because your phones are either off or being ignored, I received a call from a group of Hunters in need of our help. We shall depart in an hour. Gladio…” –Ignis quirked a brow, eyes roaming over the man— “I shall have a potion ready for you when you come downstairs.” With that, he closed the door with a soft click.

                Burying his face against Gladio’s shoulder, Noctis shook with laughter.

                Gladio stared at the door, his mouth hanging open.

                “Should I get you a gag for next time, so you aren’t so loud?” Noctis teased, grazing his teeth over the man’s skin.

                Blinking slowly, Gladio slid his eyes toward Noct. A smirk curved his lips. “Sure.”

                Gladio was up, showered, and dressed before Noctis recovered from the shock caused by a single word.


End file.
